


when the clock strikes midnight

by svttv



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, clementine is a confident bi, everyone is legal, violet is very much a disaster lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svttv/pseuds/svttv
Summary: With a new year comes newfound feelings.





	when the clock strikes midnight

**Author's Note:**

> yes it’s a new years fic on january 5th. p.s. they’re all aged up a bit in this

A loud familiar ringtone came blasting the blonde girl from her sleep; the annoying heavy metal song blasting through the speakers almost startling her enough to roll from her place planted on the couch. The television is playing some new years eve special in the background, and the blanket the girl had previously fell asleep in was now halfway on the floor, her left leg pretty much on the same boat. The song was still blasting, and she fumbled to grab at it; knocking the remote and some magazine on the floor before her hand scrambles to answer it in time.

Before she’s able to get a word in, a very bubbly voice comes through the speaker, startling her once again.

“Violet! I’m calling to let you know that I’ll be a bit late picking you up, Louis texted me last minute ranting about how he forgot to pick up ‘2019’ balloons, and how ‘I’d be the bestest friend in the entire world if I go them.’” Towards the end of the sentence, the girl on the line began to make her voice deeper, feigning an impression.

“Late?” Was all Violet was able to spill out. She brought up the phone from her ear to glance at the time; 7:37 p.m. She still blinked in confusion.

Louis! That’s right. He was throwing his dumb new years party that for some reason she’d promised she’d attend. Clementine was her ride. And she was supposed to be ready by 8 o’clock. Oh yeah. Fuck.

“Oh, uh-“ She clears her throat; as if to make it sound like she hadn’t been taking a nap instead of getting ready. “How late do you think you’ll be?” She cringes at the crack her voice makes in between words, hoping the girl on the other side of the call wouldn’t notice, or at least be considerate enough to pretend she doesn’t.

“Oh, I just walked into the store. I’d say around 8:15? I just have to find balloons and a poor worker to annoy the hell out of with blowing them up.” She could practically hear the groan she was trying to hide. Violet shook her head, knowing how it feels to work on New Years Eve. Almost as bad as working on Valentine’s Day. Almost.

“Well, okay Vi! I’ll see you soon!” And with that the phone clicks. The blonde let her phone fall to the ground. Reaching her hand up to feel her forehead, already feeling the migraine that was bound the come sometime tonight. She lifted herself up, picking up the fallen tv remote in the process, and dragged her feet to her room.

If Louis dared to claim that she’d bought a suit just for this occasion, she’d tell him to get his head out if his ass. Even if he was completely and utterly correct. Suit shopping is definitely at the top of her list of things to only do once in her life.

Things on the list included: Going to a K-pop concert with Louis (yeah, how he convinced her to do that, she’ll never know.), work in a children’s store (don’t get her wrong, she likes kids, but she’s had to look in the ball pit for one too many lost teddy bears, parent’s cell phones, and dad’s watches that are way too expensive to be brought to a children’s play place in the first place, and falling for a straight girl. She’d broke this rule already though, Clementine being this month’s designated straight girl for her to swoon over. Except this one month crush has unfortunately lasted several.

She means it about the tuxedo, though. She’ll wear this one tux for everything. Her wedding, funerals, job interviews, and wherever the hell else you’d wear a suit.

If it hadn’t been for Clementine, who just HAD to express how excited she was to see Vi dress up, not knowing how saying things like that can affect a fragile lesbian’s heart, she wouldn’t have.

Honestly, she wouldn’t do a lot of things she catches herself doing if it wasn’t for Clementine. Clementine, who’d be picking her up in twenty minutes. She shook her quickly out of her thoughts and instead began shaking into her pant leg frantically.

By the time she thought she’d finished the look, she finds herself looking in the mirror. She groaned, you could just tell she didn’t dress up often. Turns out living in sweatshirts and jeans didn’t make for good practice.

Her tie is hanging loose around her neck, she’s letting it hang there because it looks cool, not because she doesn’t know how to tie it, of course not.

She finds herself in the bathroom soon after this fight with the devil’s clothing. She pulled out the small comb that always had a home on the counter next to the sink. She begins quickly combing through, using her hand to flatten down any stray that happened to be positioned weirdly due to the way she’d slept.

A doorbell rings throughout her small apartment, breaking her out of her thoughts and task. She looks at herself for a moment, taking a deep breath, dropping the comb back on the counter and turning around.

On the other side of the door stood one of the most gorgeous sights Violet had ever been blessed to lay her eyes on. Clementine was standing there smiling, looking as pretty as ever. She was wearing a short knee-length, sleeveless,tangerine colored dress with flat shoes of the same color but a slightly lighter shade.

Clementine smiled and gave her a quick hello, before smirking slightly and placing her hand on her chin seemingly in thought, looking at Violet from head to toe. Causing the other to blush, she only smiled. “You dress up very nicely, didn’t think you had it in you, Vi,” She laughs playfully, not noticing the other just swallow any words that had any plan on escaping. “But, oh!” She reached her hands forward towards her collarbone where her tie lay, fumbling her fingers. Vi, whose brain was only slowly catching up to what was happening; discovered she was tying her previously pathetic hanging tie. When she was done she brought her hands back to her side she just smiled. “Did you just forget about your tie?”

She’s still smiling that blinding smile and god,

Violet was so gay.

“Hello? Anybody home up there?” Clem’s hands are now waving in front of her taller friend’s face, finally snapping the other out of it. “Oh, uh, yeah. Thanks. And you look uh, really cu-pretty! You look pretty.” She mentally hits herself, the the other girl just smiles brighter at the compliment. “Well. Let’s go before Louis burns his apartment down.” And with that, her hand is being grabbed and they’re headed out.

In all fairness, it wasn’t an actual ‘party party’. Yes, there was alcohol, and two many people than she would have near her on a day to day basis; but it wasn’t too awful.

Social settings were always gross in Violet’s opinion, though. Especially in one where everyone around her is drunk off their asses. It was around 10 or 11 now, she wasn’t entirely sure, nor was she counting. New Years always seemed like a pointless holiday, it was just an excuse to get drunk and blow off fireworks for weeks on end. Getting off work was very appreciated, though.

There were a small handful of people that still were sober this time around, she hadn’t seen Clem in a while but she knows she wouldn’t drink. That’s her designated ride.

Just as she was thinking about looking for the other, a loud voice shocked her out of it. “Hey, Vi! Lou wanted me to come find you, he wants to play some game.” The owner of the voice barely gave the girl a chance to reply, grabbing a hold of her arm in the direction of the kitchen. She groaned loudly, being pulled in the kitchen to be met by a small group she was quite familiar with: Aasim, Clementine, Louis, Minerva and the one who dragged her in here; Brody.

They didn’t seem to have a particular set up, some of them sitting on bar stools, while others stood. Violet found herself situated on a counter top, already much more disinterested than her intoxicated friends. She stared as Louis explained the rules of ‘Never Have I Ever’, despite everyone having a good idea how to play.

Ten minutes into bantering the game did become interesting pretty fast, she’ll admit. Listening to the drunk confessions of her friends while she sat there with all fingers still pointing up. So far Minerva had the least amount of fingers still up, her and Aasim having the most remaining.

It rotated around to Louis’ turn again, and he smiled before simply saying; “Never have I ever worn a dress.” The amount of groans that came from around her made her smirk. “That’s so fucking lame!” Minerva exclaims as she puts down a finger for the third round in a row.

Clem hums in agreement as she also puts one down. “And cowardly. We’re so making you put on a dress.” Violet chuckles have jokingly, earning smiles from those around her, including the target. Louis only shrugged and grinned at her.

Brody’s turn comes around, she’s quiet for a moment, seemingly deep in her own thought. “Okay Lou, since we’re being specific.” The boy’s grin soon fades away at this, as if going through a virtual library in his head trying to find out what exactly she was getting at.

“Never have I ever borrowed one of my friend’s jackets, ruin it accidentally, and tell them it’s in dry cleaning.” Everyone is pretty silent now, very confused and looking back and forth at the two. No one but Louis puts a finger down, glaring at the girl across from him. Aasim blinks slowly, before turning to him. “Dude, you ruined my favorite jacket?”

Fifteen to thirty minutes have passed now, Minerva and Louis have both ran out of fingers, and are now watching the game. Instead of putting fingers down now though, they’re taking shots.

Aasim has three left, Brody has two, and Clementine and her both had one. The questions haven’t been too scandalous, which she was extremely thankful for. These were her best friends and everything, but some things you just need to have alcohol in you for. The turn had rotated to Clementine, and she’s silent for a second, before saying nonchalantly: “Never have I ever been kissed on New Years Eve.” Simultaneously, Louis and Minerva both down a shot, Brody and Aasim also put a finger down. Her hands stay motionless, and she finds her own cheeks darken a bit in embarrassment, hoping it was too dark for anyone else to see. She can also swear she sees the edge Clementine’s lips quirk up, but nothing else is said before another turn started.

Time seemed to speed up when they were finished playing, the group going their separate ways, aside from Clem who had clung by her side afterwards. Claiming that she was more comfortable being by someone that she knew. Violet saw through this lie, Clementine being the most outgoing person she’d ever met. Who was she to deny the company, though?

She found the shorter girl pulling on her wrist, pulling her outside on their friend’s balcony.

“You don’t seem to be having a good time.” Clem’s voice sounds small, leaning against the railing and looking at the dark sky in front of them. This startled her, she allowed herself to glance to her side at the other. “What do you mean? I’m having a great time.”

The shorter girl glanced back to her, looking unconvinced. “I mean, no parties aren’t my thing. But being around you and Louis makes it less suffocating.” She only nodded at this, glancing back up to the night sky. “It’s also hard doing this completely sober.” She decided to joke, she glanced to see the girl beside her smile, but no actual chuckle was let out. “I know that’s right.” She says, not saying anything further. Violet decides to also shake off that ounce of uncertainty she originally had about this night, just enjoying the company of her friend.

“It’s just, I’d hate for you to be uncomfortable, I just want you to be as content as I feel right now, I mean, how I feel with you.” Clem’s voice has softened once again, same tone as before. She fails to glance at the girl beside her though. Violet’s cheeks darken, her heart hammering in her chest. “You could never make me feel uncomfortable, you’re my best friend.” Violet slightly cringed at her own words, wishing desperately that the last part of her sentence could be altered.

She sees the girl next to her visibly tense up, her eyes closing and eyebrows furrowing. Panic sets in quickly, worrying she’d said something wrong, something to make her feel awkward.

Shit. She’s so bad at this.

She allows her right hand to rest on Clementine’s back, she can practically feel the girl’s muscles relax a bit, but her expression stayed unsure. She saw her friend’s eyes open slowly, turning to face her. Her own arm falls back into place, looking at the shorter girl’s eyes wander in hers, looking so lost. Her eyes stayed furrowed, and she inhales slowly.

“I feel like I’ve made myself so obvious. This confidence I’m feigning just isn’t me. The way you make my heart just speed up it’s-“ She pauses, taking another deep breath. “When I say that you make me comfortable, that you make me feel safe. I mean that only you do that. Only you can, Violet.” She continues speaking painfully slowly, watching the girl in front of her listening intently.

“I-“ A series of loud cheers cuts her off, bright lights illuminating the girl’s faces. Fireworks exploding in the distance are highlighting each girl’s every emotion on their face.

Clementine is silent, seeming to have lost the confidence she once gained, and is only looking at the girl in front of her now, insecurities running all over her features.

It was at this moment that Violet had never felt a voice in her head yelling at her to go for it, without knowing exactly what it was yelling for, she surged forward and caught the girl in front of her in a kiss.

The other girl was frozen for a second, making Violet almost doubt her decision, before she felt a cold hand touch her jaw. The shorter girl reciprocating slowly, both girls still so new and unsure to these newfound emotions. It felt as if they both fell in to place together, the world around them silent, no fireworks, no drunken chatter, just silent confessions to each other on their lips.

Clementine’s speech finally clicking in the blonde’s head. She feels herself leaning away now, it feels like everything is going in slow motion. She feels herself looking at the girl’s lips and flicking back up to those eyes she had fallen for countless times before.

Clementine’s mouth spreads into an impossibly wide smile, a smile so beautiful she knew she’d never be tired of making that appear on the girl’s face. “Good thing we played never have I ever before midnight, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always encouraged <3


End file.
